


Hoxton's Memories

by seventhgrave



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhgrave/pseuds/seventhgrave
Summary: Tumblr version: https://spectrekinq.tumblr.com/post/184670218851/hoxton-the-prompt-is-memories





	Hoxton's Memories

He’s had plenty of them. Whether they were pleasant or the complete opposite was up for debate.

His childhood was relatively normal. He has fond memories of Aldstone being his main caretaker as his parents were too busy to care for the 4 brothers. The butler would allow the younger Hoxworth sibling to participate in small things such as playing football in the large gardens behind the mansion or teaching him how to ride a horse. 

The relationship between himself and his brothers was on and off. They fought regularly and Aldstone always had to be there to break them up. It wasn’t at all bad though from what he gathered. They always took it in turns to play on the NES and he was eventually gifted his own Gameboy Colour by Josh. He remembers when Richard took him to his first football match and he’s been a devoted fan of Sheffield Wednesday since then.

His best friend apart from Aldstone had to be this female German Shepherd dog named Britannia. Despite her large and often intimidating size she was nothing more than a sweetheart and her company was very more appreciated whenever he was at his lowest moments. He has no idea what happened to her after she left with Richard and it still aches to think about it.

James was in and out of school due to constantly being expelled for being a trouble child. He was bullied for the bowl cut his father had styled for him but he easily fought back. He once beat another kid on the football team to a bloody pulp for giving him the wrong look and he was eventually withdrawn from the academy — only to have it happen to each school he was enrolled at.

His behaviour never really improved from there on though.

A punk phase originated in his late teenage years and he was harder to control, choosing to rebel against anyone who was the authority figure of him. He shaved off most of his hair and began to smoke cigarettes behind the school during class hours. While it only lasted less than over a year, he still considers it a good time period in his life and continues to listen to music from the bands he once looked up to.

He was never able to attend his graduation after eventually being arrested for involving himself in gang activity but at the same time, he knows he didn’t want to look everyone who did him wrong in the eyes anyway.

On a more positive note… one thing he’ll never forget is when Dallas banned him from the kitchen after almost  _destroying_  it with his terrible cooking or accidentally poisoning someone.


End file.
